Vegeta Ball z
by Natalie Evans
Summary: AU where VEGETA was sent to Earth instead of Goku. What does Vegeta do differently from Goku did? And how will he react to realizing he's a prince of a long lost race from space?


Vegeta strapped his grandfather's pole onto his back and ran a few fingers through his hair. He walked to the door and looked behind him and the orange ball sitting on his dresser. "See ya in a bit grandpa… I'm going to get something to eat." Vegeta left the house before he noticed the ball beginning to glow dimly. He walked across a path in the woods, looking around for something to eat. "I just had wolf yesterday. If only I could come across something better… Like a bear or a-"He looked down into the water. "A fish of course." He jumped off the ledge and swung his tail out, grabbing a branch then flipping down and landing by the water. "This should be good. Plenty of fish in the sea." He smirked and dipped his tail in the water, swirling it around to lure something over. A few moments later a huge fish jumped out of the water and he quickly grabbed his power pole, throwing it through the fish and skewering it to the wall across the river. "There we go. What a catch." Vegeta grinned to himself and hopped across the rocks to the fish, quickly removing it from the wall and beginning to take it back to his hut.

A few minutes down the road, Bulma stood out of her car, pressing buttons on her radar. "It's so close, I can taste it." She got into her car and began to driver down the road to find the dragonball on her radar.

Vegeta followed the road, holding the fish on his pole still, and licking his lips at the scent. "I'll cook it over a nice big flame first… Eating all that raw food can bother my stomach… Somehow." He looked back to make sure the fish wasn't falling off when Bulma sped down the street. She slammed on her brakes and turned the wheel to get out of the way, Vegeta looked up just in time to get hit by the side of her car. Bulma gasped and got out of the car, rushing to Vegeta.

"Oh my god! Kid are you okay?!" She looked at him for any signs of injuries, but Vegeta quickly got up, grabbing the pole and ripping it from the fish before swinging it at Bulma. "Oh!" She jumped back.

"Who are you? If you've come to steal something of mine you're screwed. I've barely got enough for me and I'll kill you for it." Bulma blinked at the boy in front of her and put her hands in the air in a sign of surrender.

"Hey kid, I'm not here to steal anything from anyone, I'm just looking for something is all." Vegeta eyed her suspiciously, and walked a circle around her.

"Yeah but you're carrying a weapon… Oh well, those have no effect on me anyway." Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta and crossed her arms. "Looking for something you say?" He looked up at her and swished his tail around behind him. "Well like I said, I don't have much… Are you hungry? Maybe you should cool your head so you don't hurt anyone who's more fragile than I am."

"You little- "Bulma took a deep breath. "Yeah I suppose I'm hungry? Maybe that's why I wasn't paying attention…" Bulma shook her head. "Since you're offering I'll eat I suppose."

"Good then. I don't need too many bodies around here." Vegeta picked the fish up and looked at Bulma. "Follow me… How cooked do you like your fish?"

Vegeta led Bulma up to his house, watching her walk and look around. He'd seen girls before, going into town with his grandpa before he died, but he'd never seen one look like her. She looked very young but was tall; he couldn't get a read on her age. He was short for his age, 15, and he was short. He knew he was short because of the teenagers he'd seen before in town, he felt he should be taller. He shrugged it off and opened the door of his house. "We're here."

Immediately, Bulma's eyes landed on the strange ball glowing on the desk, her eyes widened and she shoved Vegeta out of the way, running to the ball and picking it up. "Here it is! I knew it was around here somewhere!"

"Hey! Let that go!" Vegeta grabbed her and tried pulling her away from the ball. "My grandpa gave that to me, so get your girly hands off it!" Bulma looked at him and shook her head. "I don't care, girl or not." Vegeta grabbed the pole and smacked her hand with it so she dropped the ball; he quickly picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket. "I'm not letting you have it!"

"Okay kid calm down, I shouldn't have grabbed it from you like that, but you didn't have to smack my hands like that either!" She rubbed her wrists and sighed. "You don't know what that thing is do you?" Vegeta shook his head. "Sit down, I'll show you." Vegeta didn't budge, so Bulma pulled the other two dragonball's out of her pocket. "It's called a dragonball…"

Bulma explained the story behind the dragonballs to Vegeta; he seemed interested throughout the entire thing. "I've never seen a real dragon before. So why won't one come out of mine." Bulma giggled in her hand.

"Silly boy. The dragonball won't work by itself. You need all seven. So far I have two, you have the third, which means I only need four more." Vegeta glared at her and crossed his arms.

"Who said you could have this ball? I sure didn't!" Bulma sighed. "Like I said, it was my grandfathers; I'm not going to hand it over like it's nothing."

"Well how about a trade." Bulma lifted her skirt enough to show Vegeta a small peek at her panties. "I'll let you see them if you want." Vegeta's face got red and he looked away.

"No way! Who would want to see something so flat?" Bulma's face reddened from anger, and embarrassment.

"Fine you stubborn kid, how about I take you with me and after I get my wish I'll let you have your ball back?" Vegeta thought on that for a second before nodding. "Great. Now let's go, the sooner we start the better."

"I'm keeping my ball with me though until you get your stupid wish. After that I'm taking it and going my own way."

"Of course. I wouldn't think you'd do it any other way." Bulma put her two dragonballs back and left the hut. "Now come on, I'm going to get us a vehicle."

"Hang on, aren't you hungry?" Bulma shook her head. "Well you go ahead and do that, I'm going to eat so this fish doesn't go to waste."


End file.
